No te enamores de mí
by DFiorelly
Summary: Desde muy niños Sakura y Sasuke se conocen. El pelinegro rememora todo lo que ha pasado desde el momento en que la vio. Su vida juntos y su historia de amor. ONE-SHOT , SASUSAKU AU


**Hola queridos lectores, he estado inspirada estos dias , y les traigo mi primer one-shot :3 , espero que les guste es un AU de nuestra pareja favorita Sasuke y Sakura**

* * *

Recuerdo cuando llegaste al barrio. Teníamos unos 6 años, cuando te conocí. Lo primero que puedo recordar, es que eras una niña extraña y cabello rosa. Me perseguías día y noche. A veces, me sentía incómodo por tu presencia; me dejabas confundido. Y yo solo te dije… **No te acerques a mí.**

Recuerdo cuando en medio de mis frustraciones, el día en que mi hermano murió, viniste y me abrazaste, fue una caricia fraternal, algo que nunca olvidaré. Luego en adelante, nos hicimos amigos. Yo solo pude decirte… **Me hace bien estar junto a ti.**

Los años pasaron y éramos los mejores amigos. Todo el tiempo compartíamos juntos. Reíamos por horas, debajo de un gran árbol en mi jardín, fuiste llenando el vacío que dejó la perdida de mi hermano. Eras una niña hermosa, la más bonita del barrio, pero no podía decírtelo, eras mi mejor amiga y confidente. Entonces, lo entendí… **Eras la razón de mi existir.**

Recuerdo que un día mientras jugábamos, ambos teníamos 14 años y estábamos más unidos que nunca, llovía y saltábamos en medio de la lluvia. Ahí en medio de risas, resbalaste y tuve que sostenerte, ambos caímos yo encima de ti, la posición no era la más adecuada, con la caída ambos nos dimos cuenta que nuestros labios estaban juntos era un beso, accidental, pero sabía que así como el mío, también era tu primer beso. Yo suspire, te levante y solo te pude decir… **No te enamores de mí.**

Luego de decírtelo, me miraste frustrada. Ni yo mismo sabía porque te había dicho aquello, pero no me hacía feliz. Con el tiempo te notaba rara ya no eras la misma de antes, ya no me mirabas igual, me evitabas. Antes… **Tu compañía me hacía feliz**.

Aun puedo recordar, como en mi cumpleaños número 15, te plantaste frente a mi casa con un enorme pastel de cumpleaños y una canción de onomástico. Me sentí bien; con tu sonrisa me alegraste el día. Luego subimos a mi habitación y jugamos los videojuegos que más nos gustaban, por horas. Eras mala perdedora, pero me gustaba mucho los adorables pucheros que hacías cuando me hacía de la victoria. Ya en la despedida, en medio de la oscuridad, nos besamos sin quererlo, fue un roce superficial, pero me encendió las mejillas al máximo. Era una suerte que estábamos a oscuras porque no hubiera aguantado lo vergonzoso de la situación. Pero para ese entonces yo tenía algo que me preocupaba y solo mis padres lo sabían .Vi tus labios temblar, sabía que querías decirme algo, pero te corte diciéndote otra vez la misma frase… **No te enamores de mí.**

Creí que luego de mi cumpleaños las cosas mejorarían. pero otra vez me evitabas, me sentía rechazado por ti. Había algo que no te había dicho, algo que me frustraba frecuentemente, entonces vi que andabas de novia con Sasori; debí de haber estado feliz por aquello, pero la verdad, dentro de mi corazón estaba partido en dos… **Sin ti a mi lado, no puedo ser feliz.**

Con el tiempo mis frustraciones crecieron, me enredaba con chicas y tu seguías con aquel pelirrojo. Te veías llena de felicidad, ya no hablabas conmigo, tus sonrisas ya no eran dedicadas a mi… **Entonces llegó Karin.**

Risueña, amable y me perseguía todo el tiempo, entonces me di una oportunidad. Sabía que el tiempo siempre iba en mi contra, quería saber lo que se sentía ser amado. Karin era la chica ideal, pero aún con el pasar del tiempo, entendí que… **Ella no era para mí.**

Había cumplido 16 y te veía diariamente en el salón, cuando jugábamos futbol. Sasori era el futbolista más destacado e ibas a apoyarlo todo el tiempo. Se veía que ambos se querían mucho. Ya llevabas 7 meses de noviazgo con Sasori, yo a las justas… **estuve dos meses con Karin.**

Un mes paso volando, cada día me sentía peor. Pero el fútbol siempre fue mi pasión, el doctor ya me había dicho que no debía jugar, pero eran eliminatorias y tenía que estar ahí. Llegaste temprano, tenías que alentar a tu novio, el primer tiempo fue todo normal, ya para el segundo sentí que no podía respirar. Según dicen, me desplomé en la cancha. Cuando desperté y abrí los ojos, te vi a mi lado con lágrimas escurriendo por tus mejillas. Tomaste mis manos y lloraste mucho, te observé y me conmovió que pese a nuestro distanciamiento hubieras ido a verme, entonces, deshice tu agarre y levante mi mano, acaricie tu mejilla y te dije… **Gracias por preocuparte por mí.**

Me preguntaste que tenía. Entonces te lo conté, me habían diagnosticado la misma enfermedad que mato a mi hermano. Yo tenía… cáncer de pulmón. Tú no reaccionaste de inmediato, abriste tanto tus hermosos ojos verdes que tuve que gritar para captar tu atención, luego de aquel lapsus de tiempo, me dijiste que desde aquel día siempre… **Cuidarías de mí.**

En mi mente, sabía que necesitaba un trasplante de pulmón. Las quimioterapias que recibí, desde el día en que me desplomé en el partido de futbol, solo alargaban mi vida. Tú nunca te despegabas de mí desde que te enteraste de lo que me pasaba, incluso, supe que te habías distanciado de tu novio. Los meses siguieron pasando y sin querer, un día mientras salía de la escuela, me entere que habías terminado con Sasori. No entendía nada. Por otro lado, tu compañía me hacía bien. Cada día que pasaba en la espera, era peor que el anterior. En mi inconsciente… **ya estaba resignado a morir.**

Aún recuerdo, una semana después que llegaste a mi casa con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, me abrazaste y le diste un sobre a mi madre. Ella sonrió y juntas me abrazaron. Las mire turbado, no sabía cuál era el motivo para celebrar si cada día estaba sintiendo que moría. Con palabras ahogadas en felicidad, me dijiste que habías averiguado en otras ciudades y que te habían enviado una carta desde un hospital... **Había un donante para mí.**

Fuimos a aquella ciudad, tú no te desprendías en ningún momento de mi lado. Tu cálida compañía me hacía bien. La intervención fue exitosa, a los pocos días pude iniciar una vida nueva y volver a la escuela. Era mi último año, ya había cumplido 17. Aunque mi enfermedad ya era un tema de olvido, no te despegabas de mi lado. Supe que rechazaste a muchos chicos, tratabas de protegerme de todo. Con el pasar del tiempo me di cuenta de lo que te estaba pasando, no era tonto. Un día mientras mirábamos las estrellas, me diste un pequeño sobre, tenías las mejillas rojas, y te veías tan tierna. Mientras lo habría, saliste corriendo. No entendía nada hasta leer el contenido de la carta en el tu decías… **Sasuke perdóname, estoy enamorada de ti.**

Me sentí desconcertado. No sabía cómo reaccionar. Entonces empecé a rememorar todos los recuerdos que teníamos en común, las bromas, los besos que nos dimos sin querer, la rabia que me negaba a aceptar cuando te veía con Sasori. Todo, porqué realmente salí con Karin. Lo bien que siempre me sentía a tu lado. Las semanas pasaron, tú me estabas volviendo a evitar. Traté de hacer menos aquellas situaciones, pero por otro lado, me sentía mal si tú no estabas conmigo. Fue un día, mientras paseaba por los pasillos de la escuela. Vi a lo lejos a Sasori que te perseguía, tú lo huías hasta que él te cogió del brazo y te besó a la fuerza. No pude contenerme y fui, lo golpee hasta quitar todo mi enojo. Tú me miraste asustada y me fui de ahí sin darte una explicación. La sangre me hervía de ira.

Ya en la soledad de mi cuarto, lo supe… **Yo también estaba enamorado de ti.**

Pasaron 3 días, no sabía qué hacer. Por un lado quería decirte la verdad, quería confesarte mis sentimientos. Nunca había sido bueno expresándome con palabras, comúnmente eras tú la que hacia mantener una conversación, la que en medio de risas contabas los chistes, la que hacía hablar al gruñón como me llamabas. En el cuarto día, me plante en tu casa, tú me recibiste, nerviosa, no esperabas mi presencia… **Entonces te invite a salir.**

Tu cara era un poema, te pusiste blanca, como hoja de papel; luego de un rato, aceptaste mi invitación. Me dijiste que espere en la sala y fuiste a cambiarte. Espere pacientemente, sabía que demorabas mucho. Pero cuando bajaste las escaleras, supe que valía la pena. Estabas preciosa.

Fuimos al cine y luego a un restaurant, la pasamos bien entre risas y bromas. Cada vez que sonreías me inundaba de felicidad, y me daba cuenta que mis sentimientos por ti crecían cada vez más. El último lugar que tenía preparado para nuestra cita, fue el mismo lugar donde me entregaste la carta. Tú me miraste confundida un poco, yo te sonreí. Cuando llegamos, nos echamos en la hierba y miramos juntos las estrellas. Me sentía cómodo a tu lado. Antes de partir, te devolví la carta que me diste. Tus ojos se humedecieron un poco, pero antes de que salgas huyendo, te dije que la abrieras. Ahí estaba tu confesión, pero había puesto dos papeles más. Primero sacaste el tuyo, luego los demás, entonces lo viste y tus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas yo había escrito en ellos ¿quieres ser mi novia?... **Sakura, yo también estoy enamorado de ti.**

No reaccionaste inmediatamente. Me desesperó tu forma de reaccionar, hasta que sentí tus brazos en mis hombros. Me estabas abrazando y hundías tu cara en mi pecho. Yo, automáticamente, pasé mis manos por tu pequeña cintura; levantaste el rostro y mirándome directamente a los ojos… **Me diste el s** í

Me sentí bien. Era la primera vez, después de tanto tiempo, que mi cuerpo irradiaba felicidad verdadera. Me miraste con esos enormes ojos verdes con tanto amor, que supe que se podía tocar el cielo a través del amor que me brindabas. Tuve que bajar mi rostro, un poco, para alcanzar tus labios. Entonces, te bese. El primer beso real que compartíamos, ambos, dulce, suave mágico. Deseé fundirme en tu alma. En mi interior… **Siempre supe que eras para mí.**

El tiempo pasó. Nuestra relación, se iba haciendo más fuerte que nunca. Cada día te amaba más que el día anterior. Pronto, terminamos la preparatoria y elegimos nuestras carreras; tú estudiaste medicina, mientras yo me decante por mi pasión en leyes. Fue aquella noche de celebración por graduarte con honores, que te hice mía. Me sorprendí, que en medio de nuestro acto que sellaba nuestra unión, me hayas confesado que eras virgen, y más aún comprobarlo. Fue lo más lindo que sentí en toda mi vida, por un momento, sentí como si fuéramos uno solo, como si tu alma y la mía se hicieran una sola. Ya recostada en la cama y con la agitación del momento, tuviste unas palabras que siempre rememoraré… **gracias por ser el primero Yo... Siempre espere por ti.**

Los años siguieron yendo y viniendo. Ambos, habíamos estudiado en la misma ciudad y por fortuna, ingresamos a la misma universidad. Nos graduamos el mismo año, tú de médico, yo de abogado. En medio de la fiesta, organizada por mis padres. Tomé la palabra, por un instante, te llamé y me arrodille ante ti, con un poco de nerviosismo te dije: "Sakura, eres la mujer más maravillosa que he conocido, cásate conmigo". Inmediatamente abrí la caja de terciopelo que mostraba un anillo. Tú me miraste con una sonrisa llena de felicidad y lágrimas en los ojos, me abrazaste luego me dijiste… **Acepto, Sasuke, quiero pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ti.**

Nos casamos en una ceremonia llena de amigos y familiares. Estaba nervioso, nunca te lo dije, pero pensaba que escaparías en cualquier momento y luego, mi vida se derrumbaría. Así estaba, en medio de mis pensamientos, cuando apareciste. Ibas del brazo de tu padre, en tus ojos se veía la felicidad que envolvía tu alma. Me miraste y entonces el sellamiento de amor eterno, empezó. Con el sí en la garganta, agregue unas palabras… **Gracias por amarme como yo a ti.**

Los años pasaron. Ya no éramos solo dos, ahora, se agregaba a la lista de integrantes de la casa, la pequeña Sarada. Una niña hermosa, mía y tuya. La primera de todos los hijos que mi mente había planeado junto a ti .Con aquellos aires de inocencia, en muy poco tiempo, Sarada se volvió la niña de mis ojos. Ya no eras la única a quien cuidar. Aquella pequeña… **También era la razón de mí existir.**

Los años pasaban y se sumó a nuestra pequeña familia un integrante más, el pequeño Sanosuke. Alguien idéntico a mí de no ser porque tenía tus ojos verdes. Mi familia soñada estaba en auge. Pero el tiempo no perdonaba, nuestros hijos se hicieron grandes y ambos tomaron rumbos diferentes. Se alejaron de nosotros y formaron sus propias familias. Nos teníamos el uno al otro, hasta que enfermaste, me desesperé .No sabía qué hacer. Intenté por todos los medios salvarte, pero los estragos de los años en el cuerpo a ambos nos pasaban factura. Nunca quise que fuera así… **Hubiera preferido mil veces morir yo, antes de ti.**

Y hoy frente a tu tumba, con lágrimas en los ojos, vengo a recordar nuestra vida juntos. Sé que en el cielo me esperas, la eternidad nos espera. No te preocupes, pronto estaremos juntos otra vez. Sé que mis días se acortan, y aunque parezca raro, lo espero. Espero la muerte, porque aquella es el único camino… **Para volver junto a ti.**

* * *

 **Este es el final. En serio, espero que les haya gustado esta pequeña historia de amor y espero sus comentarios y criticas (constructivas), jejeje**

 **Sayonara :3**


End file.
